Bedside Vigil
by xCocaineCharliex
Summary: Bunch of One Shots. Sitting at the bedside of their loved ones, whats going through the characters minds. Was it there fault, did they harm them, keep a secret or were they simply trying to pick up the pieces. Involves Effy,Tony,Freddie,Jal,Chris & more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; If I did Series 5 & 6 would include Generation 1 &2!**

**_These are a bunch of One-Shots based around Series 1 & 2. Its about the people who sat vigil at the bedside of their friends or family who were ill/overdosed etc. And what I believe could have been running through their minds :)_**

**_I will be updating another Chapter, which will have the Series 3 & 4 versions!_**

**Series 1 & 2.**

**Jal & Cassie.**

She watched him disappear through the double doors to the ward, a nurse escorting him out, not once did he even glance back. She was surprised the nurse had believed her lie; she had never had a sister, just her older brothers. Turning her attention back to Cassie, she wrapped her hand over her friend's, encasing it with the love and attention she needed. Watching her sleep, she felt her stomach turn at the thought of Cassie gulping down the numerous pills, her fragile body giving in to the effects. Sid was a prat, why couldn't he see just how much Cassie loved him; the thought of receiving no love back was enough to kill her. Everything had happened so fast, Jal had been on her way to meet Michelle, taking a shortcut through the park. She had never expected to find Cassie, especially not in the state she was, sitting on the bench staring silently into space. Sitting down next to her she had not realised what Cassie had done, until she looked deep into Jal's eyes, telling her, "Wow, I did something Jal". Jal was confused, she thought that she had said something to Sid maybe, or stopped eating completely again. Then Cassie had slipped into unconsciousness, falling against her and suddenly Jal understood. Jal sighed, Cassie was such a misunderstood girl, and all she really wanted was to be accepted. Someone like Sid to tell her she was beautiful, that he couldn't imagine life without her because he loved her. Jal knew that deep down Cassie was a clever girl, she was able to control and do things that knew one understood. Often people thought that Cassie was in her own little world; Tony was the worst at it, making small comments here and there. But Cassie wasn't like that; sure she had this aura about her that she wasn't all quite there, but really Cassie knew everything about everyone in their group. At the end of the ward Jal could see the nurse watching her; she knew that she was probably running the lie over and over in her head, so maybe it was time to sort this out. She squeezed Cassie's hand reassuring the girl she was never alone, before pulling her phone out. "Chelle", she cried as Michelle finally picked up, "You need to tell Cassie's parents to get to the hospital now". She explained to her best friend, leaving her to ring Cassie's parents, who probably hadn't even realised she was missing, because they only ever pretended to acknowledge their ill daughter.

**Tony & Effy.**

Avoiding the burning glares from his parents, Tony focused on his little sisters breathing, watching her chest rise and fall. He couldn't help but think how small she looked, with all the wires going into her skin, her pale skin. He was racked with guilt, she was in this hospital bed because of him, and he felt like he had personally broken her. His mum was wrong, he hadn't given her the drugs, but he had got her in this whole fucked up situation. Tony couldn't help but fuck up peoples lives; he loved it in fact, playing games to torment people. One of his games had endangered his sister's life, and this was the wake up call he desperately needed. Josh hadn't been out to harm Effy, otherwise he would have not given her clean pharmaceutical drugs; he was really out to harm Tony. He had wanted Tony to think she was dying, or even worse dead, and he deserved it. He had played a game, fucked around with Josh, if he hadn't sent those images of Abigail to everyone, from Josh's phone. In fact if he hadn't pushed Michelle away, right into Josh's arm, only to try snatching her back from them, He sighed deeply; he was tormenting himself now with what ifs, when really he should be focusing on Effy getting better. Effy meant the world to him, she was the only one who really understood him, and he would give his life for her. In fact if she had died tonight Tony could only think of one thing he would have done, and that was to die with her. Effy was special, no one knew her like he did; she didn't fool him like she did with everyone else. His little sister was the most intelligent person he knew, she had so many wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even have to talk. He had known since an early age that Effy looked up to him, relied on him even. She had tried to be like him, wanted him to be proud of her, so she played games too. Effy was better at it though; she could read people, twisting situations to suit her. Tony used to think that he could twist things to suit him, but this time he was wrong, he had messed it all up and in the process he had messed his little sister up too.

**Sid & Tony.**

Sid leant back in to the hard hospital chair, closing his book that he had been reading aloud for Tony and yawning. He fidgeted some more until he found a new comfortable position, because after sitting still for so long in these chairs, your rear end started to go numb. Sid wasn't quite sure how long he had been sitting here for today, but he had been coming back and forth for the past few days, hoping that maybe he could wake his best friend from his coma. Yes, Sid indeed was considering Tony as his best friend still, after everything he had done there was no denying that Sid would always be friends with Tony. Everyone was right to call Sid, a fucking lap dog, because it was true; No matter how much Tony fucked up, Sid always went running back. He stood up stretching, deciding that maybe he should go get some coffee to wake him self up, when he noticed someone watching him through the blinds on the window. There was no doubt to who it was; Sid could tell that figure from a mile off. He watched Michelle hover in the corridor, taking one step forward, then taking one backwards. He felt sorry for her, she still hadn't been able to enter the room since the accident, the thought of seeing Tony wrapped in bandages freaked her out. She had been on the phone to him when he had been hit by the bus, she was distraught, yet to her the guy in the room was not her Tony anymore. Especially since the doctors had warned them that Tony would most likely not be able to do much for him self if he eventually woke. Sid hesitated, he wanted to go comfort her, but he found he couldn't leave Tony's side, and in the end Michelle turned on her heel, disappearing from the hospital. Sid sighed and sat back down, all intentions to go get a coffee had gone, and he glanced over at his friend. The guy everyone thought was amazing until recently, when he had started messing around with their lives, lay there comatose, with a big chance of never being himself ever again. As much as Sid often thought Tony was a prick, right now he would do anything to get his friend back just the way he was before the accident. He was Tony's fucking lap dog, and what good is a lap dog with no owner.

**Jal & Chris.**

Jal hated hospitals, she didn't tend to enter them that often, and they sort of freaked her out. The last time she had been in one was when Cassie had overdosed, thinking back to that time, she had never thought that so much would have happened since then. Her and Chris, they were different, from complete different ends of the spectrum, yet somehow they fit together. She never would have imagined her life becoming part of his, Chris was loud and obnoxious; he screwed teachers and didn't give a fuck about anything. Whereas Jal was quiet, with dreams of being something big and she gave a fuck about everything. Then one day she had happened upon the real Chris, the deep down sensitive guy who was broken, who had lost his brother. From that moment on Chris had opened up to her and this whole new life had created its path ahead of her. She told him everything and she thought she knew everything about him. Suddenly she couldn't imagine her life without him, yet now she was standing at his bedside, watching as the pre meds they had given him were slowly knocking him out. He was murmuring away about his girlfriend Jal, and how he hadn't told her about his secret, getting confused. She wanted to just hold him, tell him she was there and that if was going to be ok. She could forgive him for his secret, she had one also and my God she just really wanted to blurt it out. "I'm pregnant, I might have to have a baby" she cried, "Or I might have to, I don't want", she paused, leaning down and kissing his hand. She knew he hadn't understood, he had stopped responding now. She tried to speak to the nurse, getting her to tell her what was going on, she felt confused and lost, why hadn't Chris told her. "The brother died of the same thing", the nurse gushed, as she realised Jal had no clue what was going on. Jal felt her world falling from underneath her. Then suddenly more nurses arrived and started to take him away, "Chris" she cried after them. Breaking free she rushed after him, following the bed, clasping to his hand. She slipped the small gold disc into his hand that he had once given her for luck, squeezing his hand tight, "This is all my luck, It's all I got", then she let go. Tear streamed down her cheeks, as he lifted his arm, raising the disc for her to see. Then he was gone, through the double doors, where he might never come back from. She raised her hand to her stomach, touching it softly, praying that the luck protected him.

_**Please give me any thoughts in the reviews, Im not sure if im any good at this sort of thing, I normally stick to Skins video making!**_

**_xXx_**


End file.
